


Cat Costume

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat just wants to spend time with Mari, F/M, Halloween Costumes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Chat Noir has decided to visit his girlfriend, before she goes out trick-or-treating with Alya.Boy is he surprised.





	Cat Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Cat Costume

Chat Noir vaulted across the rooftops, now and then stopping to watch the little trick-or-treaters in their cute costumes collect their candy.

Now and then, he'd here a shout of "Look, its Chat Noir!" And he'd come down saying, "Aren't you a beautiful little princess?" Or "A strong little knight."

And from the bag he was holding, he'd give each of them some candy that Ladybug had provided for him the night before, and wave, before heading back to his original destination: His girlfriend's balcony.

When he finally arrived his only thought was that he hoped he wasn't too late, and that she'd already left with Alya.

He'd been wondering what her costume was all day, because Marinette had opted to not wear her costume to school that day.

She'd told Chat Noir the previous night that, "She didn't want to take any chances in him finding out what her costume was until that night.

So now, here he was on her balcony, a half hour later than he was supposed to be, and crossing his fingers—or claws, that he wasn't to late to see her costume.

And it seemed, luck was on his side that night.

"Chat! You're here!" 

And she didn't seem to be mad that he was late, which was great because, he really didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Sorry, I'm late Princess. I-"

"It's okay, Kitty. It's all over the Ladyblog that you were handing out candy to the little kids. It was really sweet."

He smiled.

Of _course,_ she wouldn't be mad at him, she knew he'd never be late on purpose.

"Though I really wish you weren't this late; Alya's gonna be here soon!"

Maybe luck wasn't on his side, after all.

Which reminded him...

"Hey where's your costume?"

"I was waiting till you got here to change. Give me a minute."

And then she raced into her bathroom to go change into her costume.

After a minute he called, "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yep!" Was her distant reply.

"Can I guess?"

"Sure, Kitty?"

"Hm... Let me think... A princess?"

She laughed.

"Wrong! Sorry, Kitty!"

"Um.... Ladybug?"

"Remember? That's what  _Alya_ is going as!"

"Right, right. A mermaid?"

"Try again!" She sang.

"A puppy?"

"Nope!"

"Um......"

He was stumped.

_What could she be?_

"One more guess, Kitty!"

"Okay... How about..."

And then she threw the door open.

"ME!?!"

She laughed.

"Of course kitty, who else would I be?"

Her costume was probably one of the most detailed Chat costumes he'd ever seen!

And trust me when he says he's seen a  _lot!_

He couldn't believe it though.

_She was dressed as him_ _!_

And what made it extra special, was that she  _made it herself_.

He couldn't help himself.

He ran up to her, and pulled her into a long hug.

And then Alya ruined the moment.

"Marinette! Come on! We have to go!"

She went up on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Come back later, if you can." She murmured against his lips, before pulling out of his embrace completely.

"Coming, Alya!"

.*.*.*.*. That Night .*.*.*.*.

"Hey, Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"They're having a halloween party tomorrow night at my school... Maybe you could stop by for a little?"

"How will you know its me?"

"You'll walk up to me, and make the cheesiest pun you can think of."

\- - -

 "You know Chat when I said cheesy, I didn't mean _that_  cheesy."

"I know, Princess. I know."

Chat had come in through the window, causing chaos throughout the party.

Right then, Marinette wasn't looking where she was going, and tripped on someone's foot, falling right into the arms of her kitty.

"Falling for me already, _Purrrincess?"_  

Instead of blushing and looking away as he'd intended, she'd stood up, smirked, and in his ear said, "I thought I already had."

Before she walked away, swinging her tail back-and-forth.

Alya got the whole thing on video, though she didn't hear what Mari had said to him, she  _did_ catch his bright red blush.

A few seconds later he got his senses back, and ran after her.

"That was so cheesy.... And embarrassing. You know that's going to make it onto the Ladyblog, right?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"Oh really, Kitty?"

That smirk was back on her face.

He wasn't she if he liked it or not.

"What's with the flirting, Princess? I thought that was my thing."

"Have you forgotten? I  _am_ you."

He actually had.

And she was right, she was acting like him.

"Is that so, Princess?"

"Yep! Aren't I the best Chat Noir you've ever met?"

She batted her eyelashes.

"I don't know, but you definitely are the cutest."

He walked closer to her.

"Chat!" She whined.

"Yes, Princess?"

"You're incorrigible."

"I though we already knew  _that_."

"Your right. My mistake."

"Hey!"

She laughed before running past him, back towards the party.

He happily chased after her.

When they ran back in, an announcement came up.

"Anyone participating in the costume contest, please come up on stage!"

With a push from Chat Noir, she went up.

Who wouldn't want a fifty dollar, cash prize?

And to her surprise, she won!

"Of course you won, Princess." He said after she'd collected her prize, "Your costume is amazing!"

She'd giggled, blushed, and accepted his compliment with a stuttered thank you.

He tried to take her hand, so they could go somewhere with hopefully no people, but that didn't seem to be the case.

All her friends decided to come up to her to congratulate her on her win, pushing Chat Noir farther and farther away from her.

It seemed like forever, the amount of time they spent hovering over her, showering her in congratulations. 

She was  _his_ girlfriend, albeit secret one.

This was why he hated secrets.

When he finally got her alone, she told him, "Can you take me home?"

Sure it was only a couple minutes away by foot, but she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, before he had to leave.

She texted Alya, before getting on his back.

With her secure, he jumped out of the window they were by, and dropped her off at her front door, and going up to her balcony.

With a quick good night to her parents, she ran up to her room, to find Chat there.

"Today was great."

"Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!


End file.
